


Desperate

by Cartoongore



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, OOC maybe, Paul is trans fuck you, Smut, no caps we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoongore/pseuds/Cartoongore
Summary: paul likes blaming his shots for making him horny, but it’s never been like this before. he goes to the bathroom to get off. gay ensues.





	Desperate

paul had been horny for the entire morning. he acknowledged that sometimes this just happened to him. usually he was able to put up with it until he got home. but today was different.  _much_ different. his arousal was distracting, preventing him from getting things done. he had to do something about it, so he fucking bolted for the closest bathroom in his office building.

he quickly checked to make sure nobody else was in the bathroom with him, and then he entered a stall. he swiftly removed his pants and boxers in one movement. slowly, almost hesitantly, he reached down to touch himself. it didn’t help.

 _“C’mon,_ C’mon!!!” he grunted, rubbing slow circles on his clit. he sped up his movements, but it didn’t do much for him.

paul made a little disappointed noise, and continued trying. he wanted this relief, no, he  _needed_ it. and just as he found the perfect way to do it, someone called out for him. 

“paul?” oh god. it was bill.

”no, paul’s not here.” paul lied, face now red with embarrassment.

”paul, what’s going on in there? are you ok?” 

“yeah.... it’s all good, you can leave now,” paul responded quickly.

”paul.”

”yeah?”

”tell me what’s going on. _please.”_

paul took a deep breath. 

“bill, you’re my best friend, and i trust you. so promise not to laugh.”

”i promise i won’t laugh at you paul.”

”i’ve been, uh, horny the entire morning. it was distracting, i couldn’t get any work done, so i-”

a long moment of silence passed between them. and then bill said quietly, “ _do you want help?_ ”

a desperate yes spilled from paul’s lips. he immediately placed his hands over his mouth.

“alright, im coming in.” 

after what felt like an eternity, bill opened the door to the stall. the sight of paul, spread out, hot and bothered, made him half hard. 

“what- what, uh, do you want me to do....?”

paul shrugged, looking away.

”If you could... maybe.... uhhh... eatmeoutthatwouldbenice-”

bill’s eyes widened. he swallowed thickly, and then nodded. “of course, paul.”

nervously, bill lowered himself down. paul could feel his shaky breath against his thigh, which caused him to squirm

” _c’mon bill,”_ he hissed, “ **please** _do something....”_

bill sighed, and licked from slit to clit. paul _screamed_ , fucking screamed, and covered his eyes with his arm. bill felt heat pooling in his belly, and he did it again. paul moaned, bucking his hips.

“fuck yeah, just like that, mmphh...”

bill felt that go right to his crotch. he continued lapping at the sensitive flesh, occasionally dipping his tongue in. he had never done this before, but by the way paul was reacting, he thought he was doing pretty good. and then, all of the sudden, paul came with a loud screech. 

“fuck...” he said through heavy breaths, “that was amazing.... thank you, bill.”

”no problem, paul.” bill said, looking down at the ground.

”before you go, i have a question for you...”

”what is it?”

”want me to help you out?”


End file.
